User blog:ZEM/PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD Hatches Monday, Oct. 29
This news has been out for a little over a week now, on most sites that broadcast Primeval news. Not many people have been visiting the Primeval Wikia site for news, as I post most of it on Facebook and Twitter. I've decided that this needs to change and I will be posting blogs out here as a way to "compete" with the "professional media." HD version of recently released New World trailer. Prehistoric creatures are about to invade Vancouver with the premiere of the highly-anticipated SPACE original series, PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD. Sinking its teeth into SPACE’s fall lineup beginning Monday, Oct. 29 at 10 p.m. ET. SPACE is a Canadian broadcaster, so that information only applies to Canadians. It has since been confirmed that SyFy has picked up the series in the US, with broadcast being planned for sometime in early 2013. Digital channel Watch has picked it up in the UK, as well as Pro7 in Germany. More broadcasters/countries are listed here. The series stars a flock of genre luminaries, including Niall Matter and Sara Canning. The North American spin-off follows a specialized team of animal experts and scientists who discover dinosaurs and other dangerous predators emerging onto the streets of modern-day Vancouver through anomalies in time, and features guest star Andrew Lee Potts as Connor Temple from the original U.K. series. Featuring over 70 visual effects shots in each of the 13 one-hour episodes, the monster of a series will also include 16 land, sea, sky, and sand creatures created by Atmosphere Visual Effects, supervised by Mark Savela. Leading up to the premiere, fans can fulfill their curiosity about the new series through the official, soon-to-launch, PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD website (www.primevalnewworld.com) featuring an episode guide, cast bios, behind the scenes content, and more. Users can also download high quality visual effects from the series and insert themselves into the dino-action via green screen. A mobile action game is also set to unleash before the premiere, and will take fans inside the series via their IOS devices, as they defend the streets of Vancouver from dinosaur attacks. Users can inhabit a team member and work to capture creatures and rescue civilians. Episodes of PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD will also be available online at SPACEcast.com following their premiere (once again, this only applies to Canadians). In PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD, while investigating temporal anomalies, a Special Projects Group battles prehistoric creatures. Led by Evan Cross (Matter), an enterprising inventor and visionary hero, the team is comprised of predator attack expert and specialist in animal behaviour Dylan Weir (Canning), security specialist Mac Rendell (Danny Rahim), and physics prodigy Toby Nance (Crystal Lowe). Ange Finch (Miranda Frigon), Evan's oldest friend and business partner, keeps things afloat while Evan and his group track the escapee dinosaurs, with the overeager help of Lieutenant Ken Leeds (Geoff Gustafson), head of the government’s decommissioned department for investigating alien life and other mysteries. Based on the original series produced by Impossible Pictures, Martin Wood and Gillian Horvath are executive producers. Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens are creators. Gillian Horvath, Peter Hume, Jon Cooksey, Sarah Dodd, Katherine Collins, Dennis Heaton, and Judith and Garfield Reeve-Stevens are writers. On board this season as directors are sci-fi queen Amanda Tapping, Andy Mikita, Martin Wood, and Mike Rohl. PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD is produced by Omnifilm Entertainment Ltd. Executive producers for Omnifilm are Gabriela Schonbach and Michael Chechik. The series is produced and developed in association with Bell Media, German free-to-air broadcaster ProSieben, and UKTV channel Watch, with the participation of the Canadian Media Fund, The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC, The Canadian Film & Video Production Tax Credit Program, and British Columbia Film. Entertainment One (eOne) is selling the series in all media as well as format rights, and will be bringing cast members Niall Matter, Danny Rahim and Sara Canning to MIPCOM to promote the worldwide launch of the series. The above article is based on the original press release by Bell Media, which can be found here. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts